board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(11)Fox McCloud vs (15)Aeris Gainsborough 2018
Ulti's Analysis Until this contest, only one 15 seed had ever won a match. With Aeris out here balling on Fox, she was here setting records. We may never again see a 15 seed win two matches, let alone three. This run will probably be forgotten in the contest ether, but it shouldn't be. I love me a giant seed making a deep run, and with this match Aeris tied Starcraft's old record of winning the most matches as a huge seed. The only way to beat this a 15/16 winning a division, which isn't possible outside of a rally or some hilariously awful seeding. Nice work, Aeris. She was destined to get killed off next round by Zelda, but enjoying her being around while still alive in this contest was nice to see. Well, "balling" on Fox isn't really the right word here. This was just a match where the final percent was not indicative of the match itself. Aeris held this at 53-47 for 24 straight hours with no movement, so it was one of those close-looking matches where the winner was never in doubt. Just for fun. Aeris (2010c) VS Fox (2010c) Aeris has a strength of 31.01. Fox has a strength of 30.67. Aeris wins with 50.55% of the vote! Final Fantasy 7 is back and boosted, baby! Cloud's run was now super obvious! But for real, Fox getting this close was fun even though this match was never in doubt. Too bad Aeris had to face Zelda next. Safer777's Analysis Now this is a strange match. What I mean? Before the contest Aerith was the slight favorite. As the contest went on Fox became the clear favorite. But Aerith managed to do it. Also a strange fact is that Fox won in USA! And he lost with more than 3% which is a record for sure. Man Americans REALLY like Nintendo! Don't know why. Maybe some Americans can tell me why. Anyways nice to see FF 7 winning at least. Fox is always a midcarder in these things. Also Aerith is the only 15 seed to reach the division finals! Damn! So we have a record that will NEVER break! Unless we have a contest where like Link is the 15th seed so he would win the division. Yeah the opponents were weak. Okay fine. Still that is impressive. Also she beat 3 Nintendo characters! And 2 of them were in Smash too! Square>Nintendo confirmed! So as a FF 7 fanboy this match was good. But man I dread to think about the next match. Tsunami's Analysis In my mind, this is a good performance for Fox. Aerith's always been a fairly strong midcarder, and Fox, for the longest time, wasn't. Mostly he just preyed on weaker characters, often using SFF to do so. But there is the sincere possibility that FFVII has just weakened. Tifa managed to stay strong because of the rallies or whatever, and Cloud managed to stay strong because he's in Smash. But Sephiroth definitely looked weaker, too, and of course so did Vincent. Maybe Aerith lost a step as well, even if this is her deepest run ever? Sounds weird but I guess it's possible. Category:2018 Contest Matches